Hubert Brixham
Scout, Sniper |Likes =Leon Hardins |Affiliation =Gallian Army Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = 1s Lieutenant (EWII) Captain (Post-EWII) |Role =Lanseal cadet (former) Gallian Army sniper (former) Professor of Lanseal Squad G commanding officer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} Hubert Brixham is a army captain and proffessor at Lanseal Military Academy. He is voiced by Travis Willingham in the English version of the game. Profile Formerly an army lieutenant and a notable sniper, Hubert Brixham was given the nickname "Blue Death" due to his marksmanship skill and his blue Gallian uniform. However, he was forced to quit his position in the army after a battlefield injury led to a severe eye infection. He was then promoted to captain and offered a job at Lanseal, where he now teaches Military History. Brixham is the advisor and homeroom teacher of Class G. His manner of speech often evokes a cold and strict nature. Though tough on students, he only wants to see his class succeed and actually cares for his students a lot. When Class G receive orders, Hubert takes on the role of the commanding officer, often provides intelligence support. After the civil war, Brixam toiled tirelessly to rebuild Lanseal. Though he was nominated for headmaster of the new academy, he demurred, claiming to be the worst possible choice. Today, he continues his work as a professor, instilling a spirit of duty in Gallia's youth. 'Notable Facts' *Class G's professor and army captain. Teaches military history. Was previously a sniper in the Gallian War. *Tough on students, he only wants to see his class succeed. Despite his strictness he actually cares for his class a lot. *A war orphan who has also lost his foster father, Lanseal is now the only home he knows. Stats Personal Potentials *'Military Family' - Upholding military family traditions raises firing accuracy. *'Eternal Smile' - The passionate zeal that lies behind their smile raises their defence. *'Old Wound' - An old eye wound makes aiming difficult, lowering firing accuracy. *'Warrior's Blood' - The blood of warriors flows through their veins, raising attack power against infantry targets. Battle Potentials Quotes Upon Selection *"Moving out now." *"Standing by." Attacking *"Hah!" *"Hold still..." Upon Killing a Foe *"Hmph." *"Good!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see a new target." Team Attack *"Come, now! Try to focus." *"I'm here to help!" Potentials *"We've been soldiers for generations." (Military Family) *"Hmm? Is something the matter?" (Eternal Smile) *"I had a mishap in the last war..." (Old Wound) *"Heh heh. Exhilarating, hm?" (Warrior's Blood) *"Ahh. it's all coming back to me!" *"Heh. So far, so good, huh?" Healed by Ragnaid *"Trying for extra credit?" Rescuing an Ally *"This way medic. Try to hurry!" HP Critical *"Ah... Not a problem..." Unconsciousness & Hospitalization *"Argh... Ugh..." Trivia *Brixham is a hidden playable character, unlocked by beating the game once. *Brixham makes a cameo appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3 serving the Gallian Army. *Like Leon Schmidt, he closes his eyes most of the time but unlike Leon he has actually opened his eyes. Brixy_2.jpg Brixham.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Gallian Army Category:Scout Category:Sniper Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters